


Levi and Eren Make a Baby

by jesterwester



Series: Omegaverse Ereri Fics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Breeding, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Eren Yeager, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe A Little Plot, Mpreg, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Mpreg, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager, handjobs, pillow biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterwester/pseuds/jesterwester
Summary: Tired of being told that his biological clock is ticking by nosy family and even other Omegas when they find out he's twenty-nine without a pup, Levi decides there's one way to do it.That way? He "forgets" his heat suppressants, not that Eren minds much.





	Levi and Eren Make a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> While I have my massive Ereri fic I'm working on, I'll be writing a few oneshots to keep the creative juices flowing.
> 
> Have some shameless porn.

An Omega’s instincts were  _ strong _ . In today’s society, they were mostly suppressed and hidden, which Levi couldn’t be more thankful for. At the age of twenty-nine, he was ancient, at least according to the unhelpful old Omegas out in public who would see him babysitting a relative’s pup, and he needed to get on the pup-making game before his pups came out disabled or dead. In the same boat, his heats were getting worse and worse.

He definitely wasn’t used to being the stereotypical begging incubator most Omegas were during their heats. Sure, he would beg, but that would be chalked up to instincts and an attractive mate. But now? He couldn’t just tell Eren it was because he thought the Alpha was insanely hot, and even Eren had started bringing up the idea of having a litter. Would he even be a good parent? Eren was kind and patient with children, but Levi was grossed out at the thought of changing diapers, much less dealing with a sick child or anything like that.

But maybe those old Omegas were right, and his clock was ticking. His next heat would be in a week, and he would be lying if he said the idea of holding his pup, Eren’s pup, in his arms in less than a year’s time, didn’t set off some deep set instinct. He knew that his mate was waiting on Levi to agree to having one.

Well, maybe pre-heat was jumbling Levi’s mind, but having pups was suddenly a  _ great _ idea.

 

When he walked into their home to the strong smell of heat, Eren thought Levi had forgotten to take his suppressants. It was rare, but sometimes happened if his mate had gotten too distracted by doing anything, really. Levi did have a tendency to hyperfocus on tasks.

“Levi?”

There had been a lot of things Eren could have seen behind the door and not been shocked by. The sight of an Omega in heat, sitting calmly on a bed and messing with the channel their TV was on was not one of those things. Levi’s heats had been bad recently, borderline uncontrollable. Levi’s eyes moved from the TV, and he turned to face Eren. His face was flushed in the typical way of an omega in heat. “Hey. I have a question to ask you.”

“...Yeah?”

He had a glint in his eyes as he looked his mate up and down. “Do you want to have pups?” When Eren nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat, Levi smiled the slightest bit. “Now?”

 

Levi relished in the thought that he had essentially opened Pandora’s Box when his mate realized just what he had meant. Eren didn’t even give Levi the satisfaction of a response, instead closing the gap between the two and cupping his mate’s face, catching Levi in a deep kiss. He rolled onto the bed, straddling his mate’s lap as he deepened the kiss, licking at the Omega’s lips to try and convince him that yes, he wanted pups, but he was far more excited for the process. Eren held the sides of Levi’s face tight, pulling  _ his _ mate closer.

When they pulled apart, Eren looked like a predator about to eat his prey. His bright green eyes stared down at Levi, hunger painting his features. “I’m going to  _ wreck _ you, little man.” It wasn’t a threat, it was a promise. He could smell his mate’s slick, and he couldn’t pretend that Levi’s heat wasn’t driving him wild.

“Are you?” The Alpha in Eren jumped out at Levi’s teasing question, taking hold of his mate’s wrists and pinning him against the bed.

“Take your clothes off.” The growl in Eren’s voice left no room for debate. His mate hooked his hands under his shirt, pulling off the fabric before moving down to unbutton his pants.

One thing Eren appreciated about his Omega is that Levi wasn’t soft and curvy like others. Sure, his hips held the tell-tale curve of being able to have a baby, but he was far more muscular than anyone Eren had met before, and he wondered what would happen to those muscles when Levi was pregnant.

Only one way to find out. “Are you going to keep your clothes on or am I the only naked one here?” Levi was trying to be a hard ass, but his question came out like he was disappointed at the thought. Despite his tone, the tent in his boxers gave everything away.

To answer his mate’s question, Eren tugged his shirt off over his head, throwing it into the pile of clothes. His pants joined the pile, too, revealing his own tent. “Happy?”

“Perfect.” Levi looked up at his mate, his eyes clouded with heat. “What should I do, Alpha?”

Instead of dignifying his mate with an answer, Eren tangled his fingers into Levi’s hair, bringing his mate’s head down towards his crotch. Luckily, Levi was a smart, if heat-crazed, Omega, and sunk his fingers into Eren’s waistband, pulling the Alpha’s boxers down past his hips, nearly being hit in the face by the freed member. He didn’t hesitate to pop the head in his mouth, looking up towards his mate’s face as he took Eren’s cock in his mouth, guided by the Alpha’s hand on the back of his head, pushing him forwards, until his nose hit Eren’s crotch. The Alpha let out a shaky breath, groaning a small bit. Levi’s mouth was heaven, especially with his mate swirling his tongue around as much of the member as he could, moaning ever so slightly. “You look great,” Eren teased, a smirk on his face, “My little Omega.” With that, he pulled Levi off the slightest bit, before pushing his head back down to the base. He repeated the motion a few times, relishing in the way Levi’s throat squeezed him each time he moved, or the little gag Levi would make, the noises setting Eren’s hindbrain on fire.

When he finally let Levi pop off, his knot was already forming. The Omega’s eyes were glazed over, a thin trail of spit still connecting him to his Alpha’s cock. His breath was heaving, too, struggling to catch it.

None of that compared to the slick that had gathered in his boxers. He’d never admit what he liked to anybody, but Eren wasn’t just anyone. He looked up into Eren’s eyes. “Use me, Alpha. Knot me.”

“Not yet.” At that reaction, Levi groaned in protest. “I figured I should return the favor.” With that, Eren kicked his own boxers off, deciding they would get in the way, and pulled Levi’s down, exposing the Omega’s dick. Eren wrapped his hand around it, rubbing his mate’s member in a teasing manner, listening to the way Levi’s breath hitched when he brought his fist down. This is one thing he loved, teasing his mate. Eventually, he knew Levi would be whining to be knotted, begging his Alpha for help with his heat.

For now, Eren was more than content to tease the Omega. Levi made the cutest little whines, and he was leaking enough pre-cum and slick to drown an Alpha in the scent. Self control would soon be a forgotten memory, but for now, Eren had to focus.

Levi’s hips bucked up ever so slightly, trying to chase the feeling of his mate’s hand. Eren leaned down to kiss his mate, sloppy and it mostly just being an exchange of spit. “Such a dirty little slut whenever a knot’s involved, huh?”

Instead of firing back with an insult, Levi just nodded his head, a low whine rising in his throat. It was obvious what he wanted. “Only for you, Alpha.”

 

Eren was on top of his mate, holding Levi down by pinning a hand between his shoulder blades. “Are you ready?”

“Just fuck me,” Levi ordered, “Use me.”

Well, that was all the permission Eren needed. He made sure he was lined up with Levi’s slick-covered hole and pushed in the slightest bit, listening to the way his Omega groaned. Using that as encouragement, Eren shoved the rest of his cock in his mate, leaving only his knot out. He’d make Levi beg for that. “Pretty little Omega…” Whatever would have been the rest of Eren’s sentence was forgotten as he got used to the feeling of being inside the Omega. Where the rest of Levi was cold and uninviting, inside of him was the best place Eren had ever been. Levi’s ass felt like it was  _ made _ for Eren to claim, and he would definitely lay claim to his mate until the day he died. His hands found their way in Levi’s hair again, and he shoved his mate’s head into the pillow, thrusting in and out of him with reckless abandon. He didn’t need to worry about pulling out or even a condom anymore, and it was freeing.

Levi made some muffled groans from his position in the pillow, one hand gripping another pillow tightly, the other wrapped around the one his face was currently buried in. Each time, Eren would stop just before knotting the Omega, pulling his dick out nearly all the way, until just the head was in Levi, and slam it back in over and over again. His moans sounded slightly like he was repeating ‘Fuck me’ like it was a mantra that would save his life.

Eren could never last long when his mate was in heat. He leaned his body over the sweaty Omega, nipping slightly at his earlobe. “You want me to knot you, Levi? Want to carry my pups?” Levi made a muffled response, complete with enthusiastic nodding. “Use your words.”

“Yes, Alpha, yes.” He sounded painfully out of breath as he spoke, his eyes screwed shut at the feeling of Eren  _ wrecking _ him. “I want to carry your pups. I need you to knot me-”

“Good boy.” He had cut off his mate, shoving his face back down in the pillow, just the way Levi liked being treated. Not that he’d ever tell anyone about the little whore he had claimed, then people might try and get Levi to be their own. Eren kept going at his pace, and then the next time his knot pressed against Levi’s ass, he pressed in slowly. There was little resistance, but he still took care not to hurt his mate in a rut-fueled haze. When he got over the biggest part of his knot, Eren moaned the slightest bit, before slamming the rest into his mate. He could feel his mate’s ass jiggle from the force, something he appreciated to no end. He wouldn’t last for long, but still, he kept thrusting ever so slightly, Levi’s body accepting it eagerly.

Levi’s voice came out from his place in the pillow. “I’m gonna-”

“Go ahead.” He didn’t have the heart to deny his mate that. Levi’s breath quickened, and then he moaned loudly, his voice just shy of a shout. Eren kept slamming into Levi, pulling his face away from Levi’s, moving to nip at the back of his neck. He was close.

Eren licked over the bite on the back of Levi’s nape, the same place he had claimed his mate the first time, and then didn’t even dignify the Omega with a warning, biting over the same teeth marks hard enough to taste blood. Levi cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain, and that sent Eren over the edge. He shoved himself as far as he could inside his mate, and could feel his knot swelling even more. Levi hitched his hips, making sure they were flush with Eren’s.

And then Eren came. He groaned loudly around his mate’s neck, completely still as he could feel his cum flowing freely into Levi. Even the Omega moaned the slightest bit, a small, tired smile on his face. Eren let go of his mate’s nape, breathing heavily and slowly turning on his side, taking care not to accidentally rip his knot out of Levi. The Omega joined him, the two in what would normally be just normal, bedtime spooning, had it not been for the massive knot shoved inside of Levi.

Almost on instinct, Eren placed his hand to Levi’s stomach. He knew better than to think that Levi would be pregnant the second he got done cumming, but he still did it.

To his surprise, Levi’s hand rested over Eren’s. “I love you, Alpha.” He was still hazy with heat, but Eren didn’t mind the pet name.

“I love you too, Omega.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is now my most read fic. a shoddy attempt at sex written by me, a disaster gay is my best received fic.
> 
> thanks for the kudos guys <3


End file.
